Integrated circuit tester devices have long been used in industry to test and evaluate the quality of the device being tested. Signal integrity is, of course, an important consideration in conducting testing. It is also desirable to maintain impedance through a conducting portion of a contact interconnecting the integrated circuit lead to its corresponding load board pad at a particular desired level. For example, in the case of testing of many types of devices, 50 ohms is a desired level.
The impedance that is achieved is a function of a number of factors. These include width and length of conduction path, material of which the conductive structure is made, material thickness, etc.
The present invention is a contact which improves the testing function beyond what is achieved with other contacts. It takes into consideration the dictates of the prior art and overcomes problems extant therein.